Media storage devices are often sufficiently fragile that specialized packaging is developed in an effort to prevent damage to the devices. As an example, compact discs and DVDs are often packaged so that movement of the disc within the packaging is limited thereby reducing the likelihood of scratching the disc. As more improved and advanced storage mediums are developed, new considerations must be taken into account in the interest of minimizing damage to these new storage mediums during shipment and storage. As an example, Blu-ray discs are even more sensitive to scratching than traditional disc storage mediums. Accordingly, the packaging and storage devices for these types of sensitive storage mediums must include additional mechanisms to prevent damage to the storage mediums during storage and transport.
It is also desirable that packaging for storage mediums provide a reusable package in which the storage mediums can be permanently stored while not in use. Thus, it is further desirable that the packaging for storage mediums include an attractive outer surface that allows for maximum decorative space for pleasing aesthetic appearance during storage. The packaging may also include multiple interior surfaces in an effort to maximize the amount of informational and design space for marketing purposes.
Accordingly, in view of the above, there exists a need for product packaging that minimizes damage to contents by providing internal structures for limiting movement of the contents and for safe removal of the contents. There is also a need for a packaging that provides storage space so that the contents can be removed from and replaced into the packaging. There is a further need for packaging that includes an exterior surface and a maximum amount of interior surfaces for providing design and informational aspects.